Beautiful Possibilities
by ShiningStar1011
Summary: Will Chloe and Lex discover hidden chemistry...(Lex/Chloe)
1. He Called Me Beautiful

Author's Note: This takes place in senior year of high school for the teenagers in Smallville.  
  
  
  
I can't remember what possessed me to enter this hell whole of jocks and cheerleaders in the first place. The Talon. The coffee sucked, if you don't mind me saying so and I could basically deal with any coffee if it had any small amount of caffeine in it at all. I sat dismally in my own secluded booth away from the happy-go-lucky student body that I so desperately wanted to hurt every time I got near. Lana was sweet but had no mind of her own. And Clark, I would always love Clark, but Clark was so blind when it came to Lana Lang and I. He loved her, he loved me, but never in the way that he would her. She was his dream, his one and only longing in life. Who would I be if I crashed that for him? When he was with her, it seemed that Clark Kent that everyone knew, who carried the world on his shoulders, dismissed his cares when he could just sit next to Miss Fairy Princess.  
  
I wrote in my journal, it had a brick wall on the cover and on it was sprayed "Missunderstood." I could relate to that and that is why I loved to let everyone notice what was on the cover. I wrote notes about the paper every so often, but what I really liked to do was make little notes about people; funny habits, striking behaviors, noticeable dislikes or attractions. Lana, for instance liked to twirl a pen around when she was thinking. Clark ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous. Lex blinked obviously when he was intent on uncovering something, I had noticed that one day, while sitting with Clark. I thought it was always interesting the way that people reacted differently to situations that presented themselves.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I'm glad I found you in here," a well-dressed Mr. Luthor said as he plopped himself right down to the seat across from me.  
  
"Please sit Mr. Luthor, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Was my calm response.  
  
"Coffee…and interesting conversations about Clark and a meteor theory." Lex said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Luthor, but you will have to look elsewhere for interesting today, because that is something, today, I am just not willing to provide." I began.  
  
He noticed my journal; he smirked. Did I mention I love when people notice my journal?  
  
"Missunderstood?" Mr. Luthor questioned, then smirked.  
  
"I don't think I could even come close to beginning to understand what is going on inside my head, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much I can tell, just by looking at you. It's Lex, please." He added.  
  
"Chloe then, please." I retorted.  
  
He smirked, what was it about that face that made me melt. Every time he smirked I felt, how do I put this…great.  
  
"So, what are you busy working on…Chloe?" Lex swatted at the journal in my hand. He missed. Then I swatted him, with my journal, on his head.  
  
"Reporters never share their findings, Lex!" I smiled.  
  
"Touché, Chloe. But really how's the Torch doing?" He questioned, sincerely. Sincerely, was that really a quality Lex had hidden inside himself somewhere, sincerity? I would have to look into this.  
  
"Fine, I guess, as most high school papers go." I said.  
  
"So how's business Lex, busy?' I laughed. So did he.  
  
"You could say that… So are you ready for college, then. A girl like you must be going to college, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Metropolis U. I am ready to leave that hell of a high school. I just keep telling myself that it's only another two weeks. I mean I can't really complain about my high school years, its just that I am tired of being in a universe controlled by cheerleaders and jocks. But when is a girl like me ever going to come out on top. College I fear will be the same as high school; all the beautiful people will control everything." I sighed.  
  
"You are beautiful Chloe, don't let anyone ever tell you differently." He said and then he got up, smiled and walked out the front doors of the Talon. I wanted to cry and yell in happiness at the same time. I wanted to slap him in the face and scream you don't know what you are saying and I wanted to let him tell me that I was beautiful. I had never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth about me before, only my dad. He just did it to boost my ego a bit; Lex couldn't have really meant what he said.  
  
I woke up early, it was Saturday and the June sun was shining beautifully through my window. Beautiful, beautiful, I just can't get those words out of my head. I put on a short denim skirt and a plain black t-shirt, brushed my hair and walked the long road to Clark's. I had forgotten that prom was next Friday. I wasn't going, NO WAY! Without a date was the worst and Clark was going to go with Lana. My life just seems like a roller coaster. I ran into Clark's loft yelling, "I am not going to prom!" Then I noticed he was talking to someone, oh god no…it was Lex. "Mr. Luthor, what a pleasure seeing you here…" I said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh Miss Sullivan, we are back to last name basis then." He looked at me, putting emphasis on the Miss Sullivan. I could sense the tension between us.  
  
"Sorry…Lex." I said, he blinked, obviously toward Clark.  
  
"Well, Clark, seems like you two have some obvious things to discuss…I had better be off. Clark, Chloe." He nodded to each of us before he left down the stairs.  
  
I shuffled to the door where Lex was leaving, "Lex I need to talk to you," I knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Okay," he sighed, "Come to my place at three then? I have a meeting until two." And that was it, he left me. He didn't know what I wanted to talk to him about, I didn't know what I wanted to talk to him about; I guess I just needed to talk. I went back to Clark and plopped myself on the couch next to him.  
  
"Chloe? What was that about?" He asked, naively.  
  
"Geez Clark, you are not my dad and I don't need to discuss everything with you, do I?"  
  
He sighed. "Okay Chloe, sorry."  
  
"So about prom…" I ventured, "Did I mention that I am not going?" I snorted.  
  
"You have to go Chloe, I can find you a date." Clark almost begged.  
  
I snipped back, "I don't need your pity Kent, let alone your match-making skills, look where it got you!" Clark's head bent, sulkily. I touched his shoulder gently with my hand, I had to say something. "I didn't mean it that way Clark, really."  
  
"Yeah you did, Chloe, but I just want you to go to prom; everyone wants to go to prom."  
  
"Not without a date," I mumbled.  
  
Clark said nothing, he had already said his peace, "Well, if that's really what you want, I can't stop you. You know I would be more than happy to take you," he faltered, "If it weren't for Lana and I." He finished.  
  
"I know, your true love."  
  
"You're happy for me right,"  
  
"Of course," I plastered on a huge fake smile and went to hug him. "It has been all you have thought about for years and now you've got it, I am so happy for you Clark."  
  
He smiled, that big, goofy Kent smile, which always made me feel happy and light inside. It was different from the Luthor smile; Lex's was more heavy, mysterious, seductive? What am I saying? It made me feel older inside, like I could conquer the world with his acceptance, his smile. It made me feel like I was finally being recognized for whom I truly am.  
  
"Clark I have to go, caffeine needed," I pretended to be seeking desperately for air.  
  
"I'll take you…I could use something to drink too." He answered.  
  
"Sure…" I responded to quickly.  
  
We walked by Mrs. Kent I said a quick hello to her, and then we got into the Kent's pickup.  
  
The Beanery was cozy, Clark and I sat discussing regular topics like Smallville, school, The Torch. I had fun with Clark, always. We had been inseparable since the eighth grade, still are. I felt like, as we got older, he became more distant; he carried burdens. Behind this warm, opening, polite Clark Kent was something that none of us knew. I gave it a rest; he was my best friend and I was glad.  
  
"I looked at the small clock in my room it was 2:45. I got into the car and drove to The Luthor Manor or castle as I referred to it sometimes while joking with Clark. I was nervous as hell. I was never nervous. I rang the doorbell at exactly three. A woman answered the door.  
  
"I'm Chloe Sullivan, here to see Lex."  
  
"One moment Miss Sullivan." She returned a minute later. "Follow me." I followed wearily, I had only been here once before and that night, I was pushed out one of those windows up there.  
  
Chloe heard Lex, "Chloe, you said you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah about that, Lex…I kind of lied. I really don't know why I wanted to talk to you, I just do."  
  
"Okay," he sat down he looked more intent on listening now. I sat across from him.  
  
"Last night at the Beanery, you said I was…beautiful, do you really think that, Lex?"  
  
"I don't usually say things I don't mean, do I," he laughed to himself.  
  
Thank god Luthor you made a joke, this is more relaxed now. I looked at him, blue eyes, no gray, no blue, yeah blue. He is sooooo damn sexy, marry me Lex Luthor.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," I heard out of the corner of my mind.  
  
"You really wanna know what I was thinking, it's a little scary. I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."  
  
"Try me…" He smiled, I melted, yet again. Smooth Sullivan.  
  
"Ok I was having a debate with myself on whether your eyes were blue or gray and I came to the conclusion that they were definitely blue. Then I thought to myself that you are so damn sexy and that I should marry you…. happy?" I finished, almost laughing.  
  
"Right, that sure boost's an ego. I could get used to people thinking about me like that; usually I get you are such an evil man Lex Luthor and things like that." He looked at me.  
  
"For what it's worth…your not evil to me Lex." I said genuinely.  
  
"It does mean a lot Chloe. Thanks." He said un-Luthorish.  
  
Some sense in my body told me to run away, hide. But the other part, that was harder to ignore was the one that said make him fall in love with you. I didn't know what this newfound feeling was. Why did I have to develop a thing for him? He was Lex Luthor for crying out loud, Clark was unattainable, but Lex…he was untouchable. I went to sit next to him, touched his shoulder.  
  
"Chloe…?" He turned to me; puzzled was what could describe him best. I saw his face; totally kissable. And that is exactly what I did. I pressed my lips to his; mmm peperminty. He pulled away.  
  
"You don't know what your doing Chloe."  
  
Now I can take a lot of things but someone telling me that I don't know what I am doing? "You have no right to tell me I don't know what I am doing; I am no robot. You can just reject me outright, it has happened before!" What will he say to me after that? Oh Chloe you have really pushed it.  
  
"Sorry Chloe, you're right. I have no right telling you what you are and are not capable of doing. I will tell you that you shouldn't get into those kind of things with me, let's stay friends for a while," Lex sighed, "I will not deny that my feelings for you falter between the line of friendship and attraction. I can't risk anything, you can't risk anything Chloe!"  
  
That was more than I would have expected. Friends…for a while? I could deal with that. "Ok, Lex. It's a deal, friend." I shook his hand, strong hand. He looked down at me. Lex stroked my chin with a finger. He kissed me, it wasn't like mine. It was more passionate, dangerous. I responded and we sat like that, just kissing for about a minute.  
  
"I just wanted to see what I have to look forward too…" He stood. "It was nice to hear from you Miss Sullivan," He used my name kind of mockingly.  
  
I smiled. He walked out of the room. I walked ponderously along the path that led to my car, thinking about what just happened. It was a lot to comprehend, but somehow I handled it… 


	2. Over Coffee

Author's Note: This story continues when Chloe has moved to Metropolis, 4 years after Smallville. She is still friends with Clark but they don't see each other often. Nothing has happened with Lex…yet.  
  
  
  
The dimly lit Metropolis street seemed perfectly to go with my dismal mood. I couldn't help but wonder why I had left Smallville, I had friends there, real friends. I totally ruined it for myself by following my dumb reporter dream. A car zoomed pass, my eyes remotely darting to it and back to the street ground. It reversed, probably a desperate guy with nothing better to do than drink and whistle at lonely girls.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe Sullivan?" I heard a masculine voice call at me from the car. I looked up, then remembered that flashy silver car. How could I forget the man that drove it, he gave me courage everyday.  
  
"You remember my name, Lex?" I asked sarcastically, smiling at him through the window of his car.  
  
"Of course Chloe Sullivan…get in you look like you need a ride," he said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, sure," I moved around to the opposite side of the car. I jumped in; boy was it cold outside.  
  
He smirked that Luthor smirk that everybody who knew him knew. "You've definitely changed Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Oh, you mean the hair, long? Don't you think it suits me, I don't give off that dumb blonde aura, do I?" I smirked. I was freezing, though. God was it cold!  
  
"You could never give off a dumb blonde aura, Chloe," I could see him sense my shivers, "Cold?" He said tossing a suit jack to me.  
  
"Thanks, you always were the thoughtful type," I said sardonically.  
  
"Look at that, my favorite Metropolis coffee shop and still open! However did I manage to drive this way? Want to get a drink?" Lex said, calmly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" I threw up my arms trying to be funny. He laughed, success!  
  
"When did little Miss Sullivan start using language like that?" Lex smirked, you gotta love that smirk.  
  
"Since I moved to Metropolis, when did Mr. Luthor start taking his plant manager's daughter out for coffee?" I retorted.  
  
"You win Chloe! Glad to see the personality hasn't changed, that's what I've always loved about you. Feisty Chloe Sullivan."  
  
I smiled, he had me pegged all right, but he changed from day to day. Always a different mood, personality; still the same Lex.  
  
"So Luthor, what are your intentions for tonight," I asked, half- expecting him ignore me. Instead he turned to me, as we were outside the café, and kissed me.  
  
"Just to make sure what I have waited for all these years is still the same person I knew in Smallville."  
  
"Lex, you know you don't have to put on an act for me, just to make me happy…you know right?"  
  
"Of course I do Chloe Sullivan, but this is no act. I'll admit it…I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." He smiled, not smirked. It was the first time I had ever really seen a Luthor smile.  
  
"Oh Luthor, you always knew how to treat a girl right." We sat down in a quiet corner table.  
  
"So Chloe, why the change?" Lex stated, while looking me over, very thoroughly.  
  
"A change, I didn't want to be known as the little reporter girl from Smallville anymore." I sighed. "Do you ever want to just change your identity completely, Lex?"  
  
"Every single minute of my life." He said quietly. "But I like your change, definitely more…Metropolis."  
  
"I was always a city girl at heart, I grew up here, I love it here." I smiled, happily.  
  
"Same for me. So, how about Clark, have you seen him, he's definitely the small town boy."  
  
"As I've said once before, you can take the boy from the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy. And yes, I've seen him occasionally."  
  
"I knew all you wanted in Smallville was to be noticed in a certain way by that farm boy, he never saw the Chloe I do." Lex closed his eyes. I touched his arm gently with my hand.  
  
"I always wanted the attention from you Lex." I said. Oh stupid me, I'll probably scare him away, right when we get like this.  
  
"Chloe…you were still so young, then. I was attracted to you I just couldn't find a way to approach you. I just didn't think things could work out between us, you know."  
  
"There were some obstacles Lex. But we don't have any obstacles now…" I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, this time he kissed me back. It was better than any other experience I had ever felt before. It was like magic. We drank our coffee and chatted about what I had missed.  
  
"I have to get you home Chloe, it's almost midnight," he said.  
  
"What's the rush Mr. Luthor?" I smiled.  
  
"No rush," he said smoothly, "Just thought you might be needing to get home."  
  
"I'm a big girl now Lex. I don't have a curfew."  
  
"You definitely are grown up Chloe." We left the coffee place later; he drove me to my apartment. I asked him if he wanted to come up but he politely declined and asked for my phone number instead. I willingly wrote it on his hand. He said goodbye and so did I. Lex then kissed me on the cheek and jumped in his car. I waved but I couldn't see his response through the black tinted windows. I walked up to my small apartment and dropped on my bed, smiling like a fool in love.  
  
TBC… 


	3. Clubs, Kissing, and Coffe Again

Author's Note: Three days after that night in the coffee shop with Chloe and Lex.  
  
I paced nervously at my job, at my apartment, wondering when he would call; if he would call. I sat down in front of my television to do a little bonding when my phone rang; I picked it up on the second ring, not wanting to seem desperate. It was him.  
  
"Hey Chloe…it's Lex."  
  
"I figured that much, so what's up Lex."  
  
"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to this club with me, since I am coming to Metropolis tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure…what time should I be expecting you tomorrow?" I was so happy!  
  
"Around 8, does that work for you, Chloe?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Oh and Chloe, wear something…" He paused; I knew he was trying to think of someway to say sexy without making me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I've got it Lex, don't worry." I could almost feel his relief when I cut in.  
  
"I'll see you then?"  
  
"Of course…" He hung up. I felt so alive, going to a club with Lex Luthor! What the hell was I going to wear? Shit! Shopping emeregency tomorrow I thought. Then I slowly made my way over to my bed, hoping it wouldn't take me forever to fall asleep.  
  
I went shopping in the morning, trying to find something appropriate to wear to a club with Lex Luthor. I didn't know if my taste ran even close to Lex's liking. I tramped around the clothing shop like I was in a panic. I finally found a cute red velvet top that was sleeveless and a short black leather skirt. I knew the outfit would look great with my knee- high black lace-up boots.  
  
My apartment was a commotion as I put on my outfit, brushed my hair, and pulled out all of my making deciding if it would be better to go with dark lips and light eyes or cark eyes and light lips. I decided on the second. I lined my eyes in black, put on a coat of dark mascara and put a light pink gloss on my lips. I was ready and at that instant my buzzer beeped. I knew that Lex was standing outside.  
  
"You want to come up, Luthor?" I said into the buzzer.  
  
"Sure," was his cool response.  
  
There was a small tap on my door and I opened it to find my well- dressed dream guy leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Is that your favorite pose?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"One of'em…" He said, playing along. "You look ravishing Chloe." He said, eyeing my outfit.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Luthor? I am up here."  
  
"How embarrassing, I don't usually get caught."  
  
"Oh so you think it's funny then," I laughed. He just grinned.  
  
"Are you ready then?"  
  
"Let me just grab my coat," I rushed to the hanger and took out a maroon dress coat I saved for special occasions. He took my arm and led me to his car. We both got in and he drove to a large club, the sign read HAZE. It looked hopping and boy was I ready for a little excitement.  
  
"Shall we, M'lady," Lex ventured, pulling me out of the car gently.  
  
"Of course…" I began.  
  
We walked into the club and walked to the bar to get a drink.  
  
The bar tender walked up casually, obviously he knew Lex Luthor. "Hello Mr. Luthor what can I get you."  
  
"I'll take a glass of your best red wine and for the lady…" Lex eyed me, hmmm what do I want.  
  
"A frozen margarita." I said deciding finally what I wanted.  
  
"So when did the Sullivan taste run to margaritas and not coffee?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"A girl's gotta get a little alcohol once and awhile, but don't worry I still need my coffee fix more often times then not."  
  
"I see…" He raised an eyebrow and our drinks came. He sipped casually on his wine, I trying to imitate his sophisticated behavior with my drink, hoping I pulled it off. I was deep in thought when I heard, "Do you dance Chloe Sullivan?" And before I knew it I was leaning on Lex's strong shoulder on the dance floor. We had a wonderful time at the club, he had to talk to business associates, but it didn't bother me. I knew he had a hard enough life already for me to make a fuss about being second to business; which I knew I was not. Lex probably had girls falling out of the sky but he chose me and I wanted to keep it that way.  
  
We drove home late; God it must have been almost one.  
  
"Here we are…" He said with a genuine smile on his face, as we came to my apartment.  
  
"Yes, here we are." I replied, smiling as well. I was wondering if he was staying in Metropolis that night? He probably had an apartment he could use whenever he was here or needed somewhere else to stay; no, let me correct myself, probably two or three. "Do you drive back to Smallville this late or do you stay in Metropolis somewhere?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, my father probably has a place for me to stay in every damn city, yeah I stay in Metropolis, and it's actually a really cool apartment. I'll show it to you sometime…" He said trailing off.  
  
"Or," I said kissing him, passionately, "You could show it to me tonight."  
  
"That could work." He said kissing me back.  
  
"Let me get some stuff, okay, I'll be right back…" I said pulling away from his kiss. I went up to my apartment quickly to get PJ's and my toothbrush and toothpaste. I rushed back to his car and jumped in. He sped away. My apartment was in an okay area. But his, his was right on Metropolis' Main Street. The most awesome place in the whole city. He brought me up to a really awesome apartment; I liked it even better than his house.  
  
"Whoa, this is awesome…it's almost as big as my dad's house in Smallville!"  
  
"Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it?" He smirked.  
  
"Yeah pretty cool. So, give me a private tour, then?"  
  
"For you? Anything." He showed me all of the rooms in the magnificent apartment.  
  
"I have to say Lex, you have wonderful taste." I smiled, he did have wonderful taste. I sat down on his big bed. He came over next to me and kissed my neck.  
  
"Thank you Chloe, my taste is even better when it comes to women," his voice was huskier than I had ever heard it. Not that it was bad.  
  
"Do you still think I am beautiful Lex?" I asked him, searching his eyes.  
  
"More beautiful than ever." He said stroking my hair.  
  
The sun was shining in through Lex's apartment window. It was Saturday and seven o'clock. I was an early riser, even on weekends. I cuddled into Lex. He stirred, "Chloe?"  
  
"Shhh, go back to sleep Lex," I replied coolly. I quickly got dressed in what I was wearing the night before and ran to the nearest Starbucks, they were abundant on large city street corners and I didn't have to walk but a block before I came to one. I ordered to regular coffees to go and some sort of pastry, heaven ever knows the names of those things. I went back to Lex's apartment and he was sitting at the table.  
  
"I thought you had left me," he said smiling.  
  
"No, I just wanted to locate the nearest Starbucks, you know, a girl's gotta have her coffee fix…"  
  
TBC 


	4. Back To Smallville

Authors Note: HOPE YOU LIKE!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so…" Lex said as he came around behind me, kissing my neck, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
  
"Mmm-Hmm…" I said back.  
  
"You got anywhere to go today?"  
  
"I don't actually, why?" I ventured, handing him the coffee I had got him.  
  
He took a sip, "You want to come to Smallville with me for the weekend? You could say hi to a few people, you know. Clark still talks about you constantly and even Lana says she misses you."  
  
"Uh sure, I guess. Though that Lana comment comes as quite a shock."  
  
"Yeah, well, when you left the town seemed empty I guess. There was not enough snark or something."  
  
"Well thank you very much, Lex." I said sarcastically. That was the thing about Lex, he could tell you something that would make anyone laugh, but he never laughed at his own jokes.  
  
"You are completely welcome. So do you need to go back and get some things then?" He replied coolly.  
  
"Uh yeah…if that's okay with you." I still wasn't completely myself around Lex; he gave off that sophisticated aura that I would never be able to understand.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" He seemed to be confused.  
  
"I don't know…" I trailed off. I walked around a table, moving my polished fingers along the counter. I smiled over at Lex. "You still make me nervous Lex." I decided to say it, if I didn't I knew it would probably come blurting out at inconvenient times.  
  
"Oh do I…" He walked over to wear I was standing, grasping my shoulder gently. "There is no need to be nervous around me Chloe." There was a hurt in his voice, somewhere.  
  
"I know Lex," I turned around to look in his eyes, "You are just so sophisticated and mature, I feel like I could make a mistake at anytime."  
  
"Chloe…look, you don't need to be that way around me. You could never make any mistake that I couldn't forgive." He smiled down at me. I smiled warmly back, knowing that he meant what he was saying.  
  
"Okay," I agreed. "Let's go to Smallville then!" I declared.  
  
"Sure okay, here I am going to get something, wait." He left the room. He came back holding a duffel bag. "Ready…?"  
  
"Sure…" he took my hand and led me down the stairs to his car. We dropped by my place to get something else to wear. Lex waited in the car.  
  
"So what's been going on in Smallville, I know that Clark is taking a year off from college. What about Lana?" I ventured to break the awkward silence.  
  
"I don't think she ever went to college. She runs the Talon like it's her pride and joy, though. She's not like you, Chlo. You're smart and witty. Lana's just kind of oblivious, you know? Naïve." Lex concluded.  
  
"Well, thank you for putting me up a step from the talented Miss Lang," I said sardonically. He smirked. "So are Clark and Lana, like…together?" I questioned. "He never talks about her when he visits me, I think he doesn't want to hurt my feelings or something. I need to find some way to prove to him that I am completely over him." I finished.  
  
"Well to answer your first question, I believe they are…together…as you so nicely put it. And I am sure we can find some way to make Clark see that you are over him." He grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh I see your point Luthor." I grinned back, and then leaned over and kissed him. It made me feel…dangerous and mature whenever I was the one who started the kiss. Last night, he was in control, usually he is. Powerful men like Lex Luthor are always in control. I looked over at him, "Tell me a deep, dark secret Lex?" He looked over at me with confusion. I made that sad puppy face. He looked like he wasn't going to give in and then he finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Damn Chloe, you are just so manipulative. Fine, I used to wet the bed." He actually laughed. So did I.  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't see you wetting the bed." I continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Alright, alright, just don't let it get out okay, it could ruin me." He said half serious, half joking. "Tell me a deep, dark secret Chloe." He asked.  
  
"This is really hard to say but…um…the only secret I really have is…well…um…I-lost-my-virginity-at-fifteen."  
  
Lex turned to me amazed, "That's like when I first met you right? Was it…Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, that is when I first met you…but NO it wasn't with Clark. It was with this guy I barely knew when I was visiting my grandparents in New York." Lex was just staring at me. "Say something," I laughed.  
  
"Um…that is definitely a secret. So, really…wow…I don't know what to say. I guess your better than me, I lost my virginity at 14."  
  
"That makes me feel a little bit better than, I guess. But if you tell anyone I swear, I'm going to get you!" I smirked.  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't tell." He smiled, an actual smiled. We drove the rest of the way in silence with the occasionally comment or something. His hand was often on my knee, it was kind of possessive, and it was awesome. About a half an hour to Smallville, he pulled over at a little woods, there was a stream running through it. He leaned over and kissed me, running his hands up and down my body. I couldn't help but wonder if that was all this was to him…physical.  
  
"Lex?" I said, pulling away from his kiss, him just moving lower to my neck.  
  
"Hmm?" He mouthed.  
  
"Is this just physical to you, am I just another toy for you to play with?" I asked, sadly. He looked up into my eyes.  
  
"No Chloe, it scares me to say this, but I think I am falling in love with you…." He smiled. I pulled him closer.  
  
I whispered into his ear, "Vice versa, Lex." 


	5. Just Like Old Times

Authors Note: ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Lex and I were quiet the rest of the way to Smallville. We saw that oh-so-familiar Smallville sign: "Meteor Capitol of the World." And that is exactly what it was. I have had to many Wall of Weird experiences to think it not. Lex drove into his driveway…pressing the gate combination, speeding into his garage. He turned to me, "I have to make a few calls…do you want to wait out here…it should only take five minutes or you could come in and wait. Your choice?" He smiled.  
  
"I think I want to see what you've done with the place…" I said and winked, getting out of the car.  
  
"Very well…" He smirked and I took his hand. He wasn't very warm but I was determined to change that. We walked inside of the castle of his, I wondered if he had done anything to it since I was gone…yup, I was right nothing!  
  
"This place sure has changed since the last time I was here," I sad sarcastically as I plopped myself down in a large leather chair. He just grinned and left. I took my time exploring the premises. Once a reporter, always a reporter is my saying. Gee did he have expensive taste. I went upstairs, trying to locate his room. When I found it the door creaked open. It was small; pleasant. It looked normal with a blue comforter, I sat down, it was satin. There was a television and a connecting bathroom. I sat admiring it and Lex came in the door.  
  
"Your reporter tendencies are getting the better of you it seems," He said as he sat next to me.  
  
"This is your bedroom?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, it's almost normal…" he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah it is." I smiled. "So you ready to go into town…I am guessing everyone will be at the Talon then?"  
  
"Sure," He said, smoothly. We went back to his flashy car, I never got used to riding around like royalty.  
  
"This car of yours…" I began, "it is way to pricey-looking." I smirked.  
  
"And what would you suggest I do then…"  
  
"Walk or ride a bike, but it's okay…I know you pride your cars." I laughed.  
  
"I pride my women even more…" He rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"So you have more than one?" I asked, just to get him mad.  
  
"Just one," He said simply and turned and smiled at me. We pulled up to the Talon and I saw that blue-pickup of the Kent's.  
  
"So what are we going to say, I mean, should we tell them about…us?"  
  
"I guess…what could they really say, Clark and Lana are together and that is basically who we are going to talk to. You aren't ashamed of me, Chloe, are you?" He smirked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes Lex. I am so very ashamed of you." I smirked back to meet his penetrating gaze. "You know what Lex. Your eyes are so incredible."  
  
"Thanks Chlo, my mom used to say that." He looked forlornly sad. "She would have liked you, she was like you in a way." I felt really warm inside that he would compare me to his mother; he talked about her like she was an angel. But all I could mange was an, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, she was really intelligent and had spark, just like you." His gaze traced over my face. "Just like you…" He said, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Lets head in, Lex." And that was it. We walked into the Talon and looked for some familiar faces. I spotted Clark and Lana at the bar and Lex and I walked over to them.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted, waving to them. Lana waved and smiled, Clark did that goofy Kent smile thing that I loved.  
  
"Chloe! It's so good to see you." Clark said walking up to me, giving me a hug. I saw Lex and Lana, both get jealous when we were hugging but I wasn't in love with Clark, I was in love with Lex.  
  
"You to my friend and hey Lana!" I said sitting down, Lex sitting down next to me.  
  
"So what brings you here then?" Clark said still beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"Lex actually invited me…" I said, not knowing how to put that we were…together. Yes, that's right.  
  
"So are you to seeing each other then?" Lana said twirling her hair.  
  
"Uh yeah, actually," I said, looking over to Lex and smiling.  
  
I looked at Clark and he smiled, "That's awesome, my two best friends are dating." He was still smiling, what a fool, I thought and laughed to myself.  
  
"So how did you two…hook up?" Lana sat down.  
  
"I was in Metropolis and I saw Chloe walking home. We had coffee and got to talking. I guess it all went from there." He looked at me and I nodded.  
  
"So I heard you guys are dating too?" I looked at them both. Lana took Clark's hand.  
  
"Guess the word is spreading…" She glared at Lex then laughed. Lex laughed too.  
  
"Do you guys want to come over and watch movies at my place tonight, like old times?" He said and smirked.  
  
Clark looked at Lana and she nodded, "Sure…what time then?"  
  
"It's three now…so around six then?" Clark and Lana both nodded.  
  
I couldn't wait until that night…it would be fun just to hang around with my friends again and my boyfriend. We drove home quietly and I changed into a plain red t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"So we have a couple hours to kill…" I said coming out of a bathroom to find Lex lounging in a soft leather chair, I sat all cutesy next to him in a different chair, still the same leather.  
  
"That shouldn't be to hard…" He said getting up and picking me up. I knew where he was taking this and to tell you the truth I was happy. He put me down in his bed and kissed me so deeply that it was nothing short of magical. Last night was completely perfect and I didn't think it could get much better, but it did. The time ticked away and we didn't notice, then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Shit…" Was my calm and collected response. I jumped up.  
  
"Hey I'll get it…give you some time to freshen up? Okay?" He smiled and quickly got dressed walking out of the room to greet the guests. I went into the bathroom smoothed out my hair, rinsed my face, and put my clothes back on. I looked ready and went downstairs. Lex winked at me dangerously and I just grinned and greeted Clark and Lana.  
  
"Sorry…just getting ready…" I said as we sat down.  
  
"So what is it tonight Lex?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Tonight we will be having gourmet cuisine from…oh look…it's here. My favorite restaurant Pizza Hut."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Clark said getting up to get it, Lex got up but Clark motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"So…Lana your birthday is coming up, right?" Lex ventured.  
  
"Yup…" She said.  
  
I said, "That's awesome!"  
  
"Well you know me, Lana, I have already been thinking ahead." He said pulling out an envelope with a blue satin bow around it.  
  
"Oh…" She said, taking the envelope. She opened in it and her face lit up. She kissed Lex on the cheek. "This is terrific Lex, does this mean its' mine?" She asked stunned. I was trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
"Absolutely…" He said beaming.  
  
"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me…" She trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" I snapped getting jealous.  
  
"It's the deed to the Talon." She said smiling.  
  
"Indeed it is," He said looking at me, obviously noticing my jealousy, "Oh and Chloe, I got this for you yesterday but I forgot to give it to you…" He said handing me a small box. I looked at him and he urged me to open it. I did and it was a bracelet that had Chloe Sullivan engraved on it.  
  
"Oh Lex, it's beautiful," I said going to his seat, kissing him on the lips. I could here Lana giggle and it made me laugh too. I walked back to my seat and Clark came in with the pizza. Lana and I informed him of our new gifts and Clark was happy as well. The rest of the night we watched movies, going to bed around 2 am. Lana and Clark took one room and Lex and I retreated to his bedroom. We went right to sleep after kissing for a while because we were both exhausted, though I know Lex waited for me to fall asleep before he did. What a gentleman…  
  
The sun shown through the window and Lex lay awake next to me, just looking at me.  
  
"Good morning," he said combing a hand through my long hair.  
  
"I'm not a morning person…" I groaned and turned over. He kissed my neck, holding me.  
  
He whispered into my ear, "Well we will just have to change that then…"  
  
"Yeah right," I said and got up. "I need coffee." I put it simply. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom…I ran after him and shouted funnily at the door, banging with my fists. He finally came out dresses in his Armani pants and light purple shirt. I straightened his collar. "I am taking a shower…bring me coffee will ya?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Knock first though, okay."  
  
"Fine," and then he shut the door. I turned on a steamy shower and shampooed my hair. There was a knock, "In with it," I shouted. He gave me coffee, smirked at me and left. Like he hasn't seen it before, what an idiot. Haha. I got dressed in a white tank top and jeans and walked downstairs; refreshed after a shower and coffee.  
  
"Well look who decided to grace us with there presence." A calm voice came.  
  
"Lex…Lex…Lex…if you're going to have a relationship with me, you gotta understand. The words Chloe and morning cannot be found in the same sentence." I looked up at him and he grinned. "Have to say…good coffee though." I smirked back.  
  
"Glad to hear you approve Miss Sullivan." His gaze was so intense I almost had to look away, but then he came up to me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning Chloe."  
  
"Good morning Lex." We both smiled.  
  
He walked over to me and picked me up; setting me down in a comfy chair. "You are so easy to pick up Chloe…"  
  
"I try." I laughed. He laughed too. "I love your laugh, you have to laugh more often Lex, okay."  
  
"Only if you give me a reason too." He replied.  
  
"Well I will definitely try for you Lex."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Metropolis Fun

We heard Lana and Clark come down the stairs and so Lex and I just waited.  
  
"Hey guys…" Clark said laughing; obviously something had been said previously.  
  
"What's all the laughter?" I said, smirking.  
  
"Clark proposed…" Lana shouted. "Isn't that great." I got up and hugged both my friends and she showed me the rock on her finger. Oh…much to flashy for my liking; Lex must have helped Clark pick it out.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking you had something to do with this?" I said taking Lana's hand and showing Lex.  
  
"My my Chloe, a bit presumptuous aren't we." He smirked at me. "So what are you guys planning to do today?"  
  
"We were thinking of heading to Metropolis…are you guys going back in today?"  
  
"Yeah I have to, my job is a calling tomorrow."  
  
"So we were wondering if we could hang with you guys, you would definitely know Metropolis better than us…" Lana trailed.  
  
"It's up to Chloe," Lex said looking at me, like I would say no!  
  
"Of course, as long as Lex doesn't want me all for himself…" I walked back over to Lex, positioning myself in his lap.  
  
"Oh that's too bad but it seems I will just have to share."  
  
Later that day Clark and Lana drove in a car and Lex and I drove together. The ride to Metropolis passed quickly because Lex was awesome company and with my witty comments I had him in a constant state of laughter.  
  
"Well my dear, should we park by your place or mine?" He said as he put a hand on my knee.  
  
"Yours…" I whispered, barely audible. He nodded and Clark followed in his blue pickup. We parked on Main Street and got out…deciding on our itinerary.  
  
First we went to an art museum, which was Lana's pick. Then we had a picnic in the park, which was lovely, all Clark's idea. I wanted to shop, so Lana and Clark went their separate ways promising to meet at 7 at Lex's so that we could go to a club, Lex's pick. Lex and I walked and talked down the streets of Metropolis and we went into some awesome stores. I tried on this way cool blue velvet vintage dress in this little shop called "Way Back When…" which Lex did not want to go into at first. But I convinced him. So, turns out he loved the dress and bought it for me. Lex Luthor: Man of Money.  
  
All he said when I came out of the dressing room and posed was…amazing. We walked back to Lex's apartment, just in time to meet Clark and Lana.  
  
"Wait guys…Lex and I are going to go change…will you wait for us?" They both nodded and I pulled Lex into his apartment. I kissed him ardently. "I had been wanting to do that all day…" I said and smiled.  
  
He kissed me again and then he said, "So are you really going to change, because I think I am."  
  
"Yeah," I said and took my dress out of the bag. Lex started to walk away but stopped when he noticed me undressing in the hallway. I made a weird face at him and slipped my dress on. "Just get…" I said pushing him toward his room. He came back out and we quickly rushed to get back to Clark and Lana. We went to a new club and Lex pushed us through the door, waving at the bouncer like they were old friends.  
  
"Dance with me, Miss Sullivan?" He said after we had entered the club. I gave him my hand and we danced a few songs, some slow some fast. Then Clark cut in.  
  
"May I cut in…?" He asked. I nodded and Lex walked over to the lonely looking Lana.  
  
I saw him ask her to dance and she accepted. After the club Clark and Lana parted and Lex and I retreated to his humble abode…  
  
  
  
TBC! 


End file.
